


Home Again

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [24]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Erestor is blessed to have found a friend in Elrond half-elven, and still more so for Ereinion Gil-galad, for he could not have done this alone.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 Prompt: “…your kingdom is gone. If it is to be restored, which I doubt, it must be from small beginnings.” (Unfinished Tales, Part Three, III, The Quest of Erebor)

It was a difficult call, choosing who might help him to build his home. In the end, the choice was taken from him when Elrond approached him with the high king at his side and, they offered him help. A far cry from Turgon of Gondolin, was Ereinion Gil-Galad. Humble in ways Erestor often forgot, despite his kind treatment of his subjects.

To have the two people closest to him assist him on something so private as this was a gift Erestor had not expected, but would be forever grateful for the safety and peace of mind this afforded him.


End file.
